


Payback

by Bunidesu



Series: Some Kinda Crime AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: As opposed to mild blood, Eye Gouging, Gen, Minor Character Death, Not an incest thing I promise, Spicy blood, some torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: They say revenge is a dish that's best served cold.Unfortunately, Atsumu is not a patient man. So when this most recent attempt on his life failed, there was nothing that could stop him from waiting to return the favor.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately following/ at the same time as [The first story in this AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591150)

Atsumu was the reckless one, the one who was likely come up with plans on the fly and stick to them. They weren’t bad plans, but they weren’t the ones that Kita told him to do. As long as the job is done he doesn’t get much feedback from Kita, even if Ojiro is constantly ready to pull his non-existent hair out because of it. He’s been doing this job for years, a mix of experience and just plan adaptability making it easy for him to think on his feet and devise his own plan when things do start to go south.  
  
Osamu twirled the twin sawback daggers in his hands, they’d been cleaned of blood already, both of Atsumu’s and the people that he used it on.  _‘It was probably Kita’s doing.’_  he muses. The head of their little family wasn’t one to change his habits, citing something about ‘repetition and diligence’ or something like that. One of those routines involved making sure that everyone had properly cleaned when they came back from their mission, if there were still stains on your clothes or weapons he’d have you leave until you came back clean. Personally, Osamu thinks he had a bit of an obsession with the cleaning thing but he kind of likes having his head attached to his body so he wisely keeps those thoughts to himself.  
  
That being said sometimes they were just unable to clean themselves off, whether from an awkward injury or just from a mission gone wrong. With higher-ups like Osamu and Suna he gives them a pass until they got to the doctor's room to get patched up. He will take their soiled items and clean them off himself, silently handing them back to their owners. Osamu is pretty sure it had something due with Kita feeling guilty, after the incident at the laundromat yesterday Kita took his brothers clothes and disappeared.  
  
_‘At least after cleaning the daggers he’d left them at Atsumu's bedside,’_  he snorted to himself ' _Although it's not like he's going to use em soon with that injury’._ Atsumu was wrapped up like a package and sitting pretty in the bed beside him. “I keep telling you that you’re a lucky idiot. The asshole that shot you missed any organs or major blood vessels. How do you even miss the heart and shoot  _that_ bad? Someone that incompetent should’ve gotten killed in his first week don’t you think?” Atsumu predictably doesn’t respond. Osamu knows Atsumu like he knows himself, and he knows if he was wrapped up and laying in that bed exactly what his twin would do.  
  
Osamu removed his guns, a pair of twin Berettas, and sit them at Atsumu’s bedside table. The twin daggers he straps close to himself and hides them on his person. As he leaves the room he stops and takes a look at himself in the mirror, a face exactly the same as his was laying in the bed behind him. After a moment of hesitation, he brushes his bangs over to his right side. The color wasn’t right, but he doubted that anyone in that family to pay enough attention to the color.  
  
Osamu is the placated one, if told details for a mission he’ll follow them to the T. If Kita wanted a job to be taken care of in a certain way he’d be the twin that Kita would ask for. As long as it didn’t involve dealing with too many people he’d be just fine, interaction with others was never really his strong suit. He was too much of a smart-ass and stoned faced to pull off missions like that. His quiet intimidation made him better for missions that involved him going in and out quickly without getting caught instead of just bludgeoning others and that suited him just fine.  
  
Atsumu is Atsumu, he’s loud, exuberant, flexible, and a little reckless.  
  
Osamu is Osamu, he’s quiet, contemplative, quick, and obedient.  
  
Atsumu isn’t Osamu. Osamu isn’t Atsumu.  
  
He isn’t  _Osamu,_  he is  _Atsumu_.  
  
And  _Atsumu_  would return the regards.  
  
\---  
  
The nearest branch of the Shizen compound was laughably easy to find even for him which took a lot of the fun out of it. For a small group like Shizen he supposes that they need publicity or some shit to get people to want to join them. Idiots. He’s not sure if he should be insulted or not when the guy acting as the proverbial gatekeeper didn’t recognize him instantly.  
  
After all, he’s Inarizaki’s wild card,  _Miya Atsumu._  
  
The good part of that is that he was let in with very little fuss, the guy didn’t have enough time to even raise an alarm before his neck easily slit by the smooth side of his blade. Once inside it was a little more fun, they knew him on the inside and they knew what he was capable of. They definitely were giving him more of a fight than the guard bleeding out on the stairs. He toyed with the idea of taking the man's gun before shaking his head and dismissing the idea, guns were Osamu’s thing, not his.  
  
Atsumu didn’t care about the mess he left behind him, bodies, blood, whatever. Being sneaky wasn’t his thing but getting revenge was and he wasn’t stopping until he found the incompetent asshole who tried to kill him. Oomimi was able to get a picture of him when Ojiro went to tend to Atsumu instead of chasing him.  
  
“Sent his regards huh? Imma tells ‘em where he can shove ‘em.” He grumbles to himself in-between fighting off the Shizen members. “You guys really like gangin’ up on people huh?” He shoves one of the daggers in between the eyes of one of the people attacking him quickly turning to stab the other in the gut and cut up. It was bloody like all gut wounds tend to be, but the red staining the shirt he had on but it didn’t bother him in the least since it was  _Osamu’s_ shirt.  
  
He goes from room to room looking for the guy and he wasn’t exactly quiet about it either. But because of the way they ganged up on him at the laundromat he was more than prepared for multiple people on him at once. He only had real trouble with the people that used guns and shit. Long range weapons and a short ranged fighter is not a good mix for the short ranged fighter.  
  
If they weren’t Atsumu that is.  
  
He’d taken down a total of ten of their men before finally coming face to face with the incompetent bastard himself. Atsumu stared him up and down as if he’d never seen the man before. Yoshikawa Kazutaka wasn’t particularly tall, but he had strangely pointed ears and a bowl cut that made him look like a reject star trek character. He was really pale although it could’ve been the lighting or the man that was standing in front of him. He didn’t seem too keen on speaking first so Atsumu did it for him.  
  
“Wow ya’ look a lot uglier than the picture showed.” He gives a cheeky lopsided smile that he was known for and that seemed to break the man out of his trace, holding his gun shakily at him.  
  
“W-What pic-” He shakes his head. ”What are you? I just shot you in the chest 3 days ago! You should be laying in a morgue somewhere!!”  
  
“Maybe I am.” The nonchalance answer made Kazutaka take a step back.  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Kazutaka aims to shoot him, but his arms are too shaky and missed, not even grazing him. Atsumu doesn’t seem bothered by it, oddly stone-faced instead of energetic.  
  
He slowly approaches Kazutaka who steps back. “What do you  _think_ I’m saying?” With every step he takes Kazutaka takes another step back. “If you shot a man three days ago and I’m here what does that mean?”  
  
Kazutaka's back finally hits the wall and he tries to shoot again, the bullet going wide and nowhere near his target. “D-Don’t fuck with me! I don’t know what trick you’re pulling but you can’t be fighting like that injured!”  
  
“No tricks you’re just stupid.” A flash of silver and Atsumu’s sawback dagger is shoved in Kazutaka’s wrist pinning him there and making him drop the gun out of surprise. Before he could try anything else the other dagger was pinning him to the wall. His screams are ignored as the man in front of him bends down and picks up the discarded pistol. It takes are two shots and shattered kneecaps assure there would be no escaping.  
  
He looks at him stone-faced and silent, nothing like the man he was earlier. Miya goes to him and looks to the dagger in Kazutaka’s hand making sure to twist it harshly before pulling it out. He shoves it in Kazutaka’s wrist this time, making to twist extra slow so that it catches on the ridges on the back of his knife every time he pulls it out of his arm. When he’s sure Kazutaka’s unable to use that hand again the pulls the blade back, tapping if on his chin as if thinking.  
  
Miya stays eerily quiet as he quickly cuts through Kazutaka’s shirt causing him to protest more. “Oh calm down, trust me I have better taste than to want you.” Is all Miya says before stabbing Kazutaka in the stomach. Ignoring the cries above him he keeps going, dragging the knife down in a curved line. Miya pulls the knife out before stabbing him again elsewhere dragging that down in a similar way. He does this ten times, only stopping to make sure Kazutaka was still alive.  
  
“Oh quiet down ‘Miya’ was the worst. The next character is seven strokes.” Is the only thing Miya says before plunging his knife in again. Just as he says he does seven long strokes before pulling back and snapping a couple of pictures. It takes a few moments before he’s satisfied and sipping his phone back in his pocket  
  
“Now is the hard part.” Miya is aware he’s pretty much talking to himself at this point. He continues to carve the man up until the character for Inari is carved in just as cleanly. He nods and grabs a slice of cloth from Kazutaka’s shredded shirt, looking over the man closely before positioning himself so he can get to Kazutaka’s hands easier and cuts what's left of its pinky off on the mangled hand before doing the same on his non-mangled hand. “For your disrespect of Inarizaki, I shall take your pinkies.” He wraps the pinkie in cloth and sets it to the side. “Unfortunately I used up a lot of time and need to get out before your backup shows up. Not a fan of unfair fights like some people.”  
  
He starts to stand before presumably thinking about it. “I should bring him something back too huh?” Miya then goes to what’s left of Kazutaka and shoves his thumb in his skull, popping it out and cutting the connective tissues from it, putting it next to the pinky. This starts a whole new session of screaming that makes Miya sneer. “Shut up or your tongue is next.” He gets whimpers and response and takes that as his answer.  
  
Miya starts to walk away but seems to have a thought, turning back to Kazutaka. “You might be an incompetent bastard with shitty aim but you did get one thing right.” He ignores the weak noises from the trapped man. “A man shot in the chest can’t be up and moving like this. Yet here I am, almost like  _a twin_ copy of him.” He sees the realization in Kazutaka’s remaining eye before Miya shoots him right between the eye sockets.

 

 

\------

  
  
Osamu always follows Kita’s rules, so when he walks into the building all of him is clean. Predictably Kita is waiting for him at the entryway, he bends down respectfully and holds up the pinkies from Kazutaka’s hand. “I know I acted without permission, but I bring you back the pinky fingers of the man that attacked Atsumu.”  
  
Kita nods. “I presume you did more than just kill him.”  
  
Osamu looks up at Kita with his usual stone face internally surprised that he’s not being told off for recklessly attacking a group unauthorized and alone. “I made him feel sorry first. He regretted every moment that he saw of me.”  
  
Theresa a hum and a long silence before Kita spoke up again. “I can tell you want to know why you aren’t being punished.” Osamu nods. “Anyone else would be. But I’ve been working with you two since you joined us years ago and I know almost everything about the two of you. Your love for each other cannot be matched by anything else. I’m almost envious. That being said I expected you to leave.”  
  
Osamu’s eyes go wide. “Excuse me?” He’d told no one of his plans, hell, he just came up with it when he was sitting at Atsumu’s bedside.  
  
“I would have been more surprised if you didn’t get revenge for Atsumu. You waited until he was sure to be fine then you went after his attacker.”  
  
“I did.”  
  
“While I don’t like that you told no one beforehand I understand why you didn’t and I understand why you did it. You’re not one to go off on your own, that’s more of an Atsumu thing.” The stare Kita gives him makes Osamu feel as if he knew everything. “As this is your first time I will overlook it.” Kita takes the offered pinkies.  
  
“Oh, one thing Kita-san. Can I leave these uncleaned? I want him to see them.” He holds up Atsumu’s daggers, rust red with blood. He has them gently wrapped up so they don’t leak.  
  
Kita frowns his face but allows it, “As this is an odd circumstance you may, but this  _one time only,_  he is awake now just so you know.” Osamu nods and excuses himself starting to leave. “Before you go in there you may want to brush your hair back to the left.”  
  
He flushes lightly adjusting his hair in his normal position. “Thank you Kita-san.” Kita nods and he leaves to check on his brother.  
  
“’Samu where the fuck were you?” Atsumu groans glaring up at his brother. “And why the fuck did someone give me your Berettas? I ain’t a gun guy, I mean just look at me.”  
  
“Not only do we look the same but you’re also covered in gauze. You don’t look like any kind of weapon unless you’re getting beat with one ‘Tsumu.” Osamu slides into his deadpan snark easily.  
  
“Wow thanks, I’m really feeling the love here.”  
  
“Do I need to bring you heart balloons or some shit because you’ll be waiting forever if that's what you want.”  
  
“Terrible bedside manner. I’m callin’ the nurse and telling her you’re threatening a patient.”  
  
”Get me kicked out and you ain’t getting your gift.” Osamu holds up a wrapped cloth and drops it on Atsumu.  
  
He opens it confused. “Why are you giving me my daggers? Why are they still dirty?” He touches one and is surprised that the blood on it was fairly fresh. “Did you use my-” He sees the eyeball wrapped up too and lifts it. “ ‘Samu what the fuck?” Osamu shoves the phone in his face showing him the photos, he slides them so Atsumu can see each one. Carved into Kazutaka’s stomach and chest right next to the one that read ‘Inari’ were the characters ‘Atsumu Miya’.  
  
For once the exuberant twin was silent as he looked through the carnage Osamu cased. ”It’s his eye ain’t it?” He pokes at the eyeball curiously.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Post-mortem?”  
  
“Nah I popped that shit out of its socket while he was alive.”  
  
“Nice. What about his stomach?”  
  
“He was awake for the whole thing, screamed like a  _baby_.”  
  
“Have I mentioned how much I love you ‘Samu? But I gotta say I’d expected you to do your own name.”  
  
“Like I’d want my name on there I use guns not daggers. He’d be a waste of bullets.”  
  
With the daggers back to the right owner Osamu picked up his Berettas and slid them back in the holster. He watched, stone-faced as ever as Atsumu talks about how Osamu killed the man and how he would’ve done it.  
  
Twins may look alike but they can be as different as any other pair of siblings.  
  
Atsumu is Atsumu, he’s loud, exuberant, flexible, and a little reckless.  
  
Osamu is Osamu, he’s quiet, contemplative, quick, and obedient.  
  
Osamu isn’t Atsumu. Atsumu isn’t Osamu.  
  
And it shall stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: [Most likely to seek revenge through impersonation: filler's pick](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1673552#cmt1673552)"
> 
> Osamu as Atsumu voice: I'm a Bad Bitch you can't kill me.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
